The Marauders
by Nardison
Summary: A story that follows the marauders through all seven years of their Hogwarts education.
1. Preparing for Hogwarts

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSB

The moon was glowing brightly over 12 Grimmuald Place and Sirius Black was sitting in his room staring at his Hogwarts letter. _I can't believe I finally get to go._ Sirius thought to himself. He was excited by the thought of the giant school that his cousins had attended and the many opportunities that awaited him there.

Sirius heard a knock at his door and then it was cautiously opened. His younger brother Regulus Black was standing nervously at the door. "Are you really leaving tomorrow Sirius?" The small Black was fidgeting nervously as he stared admiringly at his older brother.

"Yes Regulus I'm going tomorrow but you get to come next year. It's not a big deal." Sirius had a sweet look in his eyes as he tried to comfort his younger brother.

"I know, but I don't know what I'm going to do without you" Regulus went and sat at the edge of Sirius's bed and started to watch his brother who was now placing the pile of books that he had bought in Diagon Alley the week before into his trunk.

"I'm going to miss you too but you'll be fine I know you will." Sirius sat next to his brother and started laughing when a tear ran down Regulus's face. Regulus hugged his brother quickly and ran out of the room.

Sirius looked at his now packed trunk and the wand that was sitting on his end table. He smiled to himself and placed his head on his pillow, he instantly fell asleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRL

Remus Lupin was lying in his bed as he continued to recover from the full moon the night before. His father was filling up his trunk with all of his school necessities.

"I am so glad that Dumbledore is letting you go to Hogwarts Remus, it's going to be a great opportunity for you." He looked at the young werewolf and smiled. "Aren't you excited Remus?"

"Of course I am, I can't wait." He looked out the window at the bright moon that was full just the night before. "I'm just a little nervous."

"It's going to be just fine, I promise Dumbledore has made all of the arrangements. You can write anytime you want Remus."

At that moment a short muggle with long brown hair, Remus's mother, walked into the room. "Hey Remus, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mum, just a little tired."

"Okay well I'm heading off to bed. You should get some sleep too son, big day tomorrow." She kissed her son's head and left the room.

"Your mother's right Remus you should go to sleep. We have to wake up bright and early tomorrow morning to get to King's Cross. Don't want to miss the train" he kissed the top of Remus's head and left as well.

_Everything will be fine. _He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

James Potter was flying around in his garden under the moon light as his parents watched from the back porch. It was his last chance to fly before he went to school the next day, first years weren't allowed to bring brooms.

"It's time to come down now James, you still haven't finished packing yet." Mr. Potter was an old man with wrinkles covering his face and unmanageable grey hair covering his head though it was rather thin in his old age.

"Okay dad." James landed his broom flawlessly and ran up to the porch. He placed the broom up against the outside of the house and went inside. His trunk was practically empty on the floor of his room. His mother helped him pack up his things. They packed the trunk and within an hour it was filled with textbooks and robes, as well as an assortment of other school items.

"You should get some sleep now James, it's going to be a big day tomorrow." his mother was standing with his father in the doorway to his bedroom.

"I know you will love it there James."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, right dad."

"That's right James, goodnight" he turned off the light as he left and James was asleep soon after.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPP

Peter Pettigrew was very nervous as he continued packing his trunk. _What if I don't fit into any house_. He thought to himself as his mother walked into his room.

"Tomorrow you are going to Hogwarts. It's like a dream Peter, I never thought this would happen." The witch looked at her son with a proud look in her eye for the first time in his life.

"Ya mom it's really exciting, I'm going to have a great time there, I just know it." It was obvious that Peter was not confident and he was happy when his mother left the room. He sat on his bed and looked around the room at all of the posters that covered the walls. The posters were his fathers and they were in support of his fathers favorite quidditch team.

Peter had never really been a big fan of quidditch and he was afraid of flying so it was unlikely to be his favorite activity any time soon. He looked at his trunk and the unpacked books in a messy pile beside it. _I'll finish packing in the morning I think._ He thought to himself as he lay his head on the pillow and prayed for sleep, though it never came.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express was an amazing sight and it was a strange feeling to be finally leaving for Hogwarts. Sirius said goodbye to his mother and then followed Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix onto the train.

"Can I sit with you on the train Narcissa?" Sirius asked when he realised that he didn't know anyone besides his cousins.

"No Sirius I am prefect so I have to go to a special compartment but I'm sure you can find somewhere to sit and maybe you can make a new friend."

Sirius walked away and began to search for an empty compartment. It didn't take long before he found a compartment worth sitting in. A young wizard about his age was sitting alone staring out the window. He was thin with neat brown hair.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?" Sirius was leaning on his trunk and the small boy turned toward him and smiled.

"Of course, I'm Remus."

"Sirius" The two boys shook hands and Sirius lifted his large trunk onto the compartments shelf and sat down.

"Are you a first year too Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Ya, I'm really nervous about it too, my fathers a wizard but my mothers not."

"Really? Both of my parents are wizards. I come from a pureblood family, the Blacks." Sirius seamed disgusted at the thought of his family.

Just as Sirius finished talking another boy opened the compartment laughing.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked staring at the new arrival.

He attempted to stop laughing and managed to respond "I hexed a kid that said Slytherin was better than Gryffindor I thought he was going to start crying."

"Why is Gryffindor better?" Remus asked looking at Sirius who was sulking in his seat.

"Because everyone knows that Slytherin is where all the dark wizards come from" the boy seamed proud. "James Potter by the way, and you are?"

"Remus Lupin, and that's..."

James interrupted him with a disgusted tone. "A Black"

"My name is Sirius" Sirius replied angrily.

"And I bet you think that Slytherin is the best then."

"Actually I don't, my family is mental I don't want to be in the same house as that lot."

James and Remus looked surprise. Then James smiled and sat down across from Sirius who was beginning to calm down.

"Maybe you're not so bad." James smiled at Sirius and they both started laughing.

* * *

On the other side of the train Peter Pettigrew was sitting in a compartment with a rowdy group of fourth years that were barely aware of his existence. He was already wearing his school robes and was nervously fidgeting with his wand.

Peter was considering leaving to try and find a new compartment when he dropped his wand and was forced to retrieve it from beneath the feet of the older wizards. He quickly reached down to the ground but was too slow. One of the boys who was wearing slytherin colours picked up the wand and twirled it in his fingers.

"Did you drop something?" He smirked at Peter who was standing motionless against the wall.

"What's your name?" Another boy asked.

"P..p..peter." He responded nervously.

"Well Peter, here's your wand, best not to lose it again."

Peter quickly took the wand and left the compartment which was now filled with the sound of laughter at his expense. He walked down the corridor searching for a compartment with any space in it and found one where three boys his age were sitting.

* * *

"Can I sit with you?" Peter asked as he peered in on James, Remus and Sirius.

"Of Course, what's your name?" James asked as he got up to help Peter with his trunk.

"Peter."

"I'm James."

"Sirius."

"Remus."

The four boys were all dressed in Hogwarts robes and they looked excited to arrive at their new school.

* * *

A few minutes after Peter's arrival the snack trolly arrived.

"Would you boys like anything?" The old lady asked with a kind tone.

"I'll have some of everything I think!" James exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed a variety of goodies from the cart and payed the lady with a few silver coins.

He returned to his seat and immediately opened a chocolate frog.

"Not another Dumbledore card, Iv'e got more of those than all the other cards combined." James smiled and turned his attention to his friends. "Would you like some, I have plenty."

"Of course!" Sirius grabbed at the box of Bertie Botts every-flavoured beans that was placed at the top of the pile and rummaged through the box searching for a good flavour. He placed the green jelly bean in his mouth and his face immediately changed. "Nasty, bogie flavoured."

The other three boys began to laugh and Sirius joined in soon after. They continued laughing and talking until the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station.


	3. The sorting ceremony

A slight drizzle was falling over Hogsmeade as the students filed out of the train and into the station. A large man was standing off to the side holding a lamp over his head and yelling, "firs' years this way!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter made their way toward the man attempting not to be pushed down by the other first years.

"That guy is huge." Peter exclaimed nervously to his new friends.

"He must be half giant." James said as they finally arrived in front of the man.

"cool" Sirius said under his breath.

"Hello there, I'm Hagrid, welcome to Hogwarts. This way!" Hagrid led the first years toward the lake where a group of boats was situated. "Firs' years take boats across the lake, so hurry up."

James was the first student to get into a boat and was quickly joined by Sirius and Remus. "Peter get in the bloody boat!" Sirius scolded pulling Peter in.

The boat magically moved across the river and the four boys stared up at the castle in awe.

"It's brilliant." Sirius said as the boat finally reached the other end of the lake and Hagrid lead the students toward the castle.

When they arrived in the entrance hall they were greeted by a young witch in green robes. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, we are about to enter the great hall where the sorting ceremony will begin. I will call out your names and you will place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses. Any questions?" when McGonagall had finished her explanation the students entered the great hall.

The great hall was magnificent. There were candles floating in the air and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. There were four long tables one for each house and at the front was a table where the professors sat. In front of the professors table was a stool and placed upon it was a raggedy old hat.

"How is a ratty old hat supposed to know what house we belong in?" Sirius asked James just as the sorting hat began to sing. **(AN/ I am not going to write a song sorry ) **

"Let the sorting begin." A tall man with long grey hair and half moon spectacles spoke from the middle of the front table. Remus smiled at the man and he smiled back.

"Whose that?" Sirius asked Remus.

"That's Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a roll of parchment with the names of the first years written on it in alphabetical order. "Sirius Black." She read the first name and Sirius looked over at James who was smiling at him before walking toward the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the large hat on Sirius's head and it covered his ears.

"Another Black I see." The hat was speaking. _I'm not like the rest of them. _Sirius thought to himself. "No you're not I can see it all here, you are very different. You are much more loyal, yes and braver." _They think all that matters is blood, it's not all about blood. "_Very true, you are wise. This is a very hard decision indeed. It's gonna have to be GRYFFINDOR!_" _The hat yelled the last part for the whole hall to hear. Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table where his cousin Bellatrix was sitting. She gave Sirius an angry glance before turning to talk quietly to her friends.

The Gryffindor table was clapping wildly but many students were staring at Sirius wondering why a Black was in Gryffindor. Sirius found a seat at the end of the table and watched as other first years were sorted into their houses.

James didn't pay much attention to the sorting after Sirius, instead he was watching Sirius who looked relieved and at the same time, slightly afraid. James was beginning to worry about his new friend.

"Remus Lupin." McGonagall said his name and then smiled at him. Remus walked toward the chair and looked nervously around the great hall until the hat covered his eyes. "This is a first, I've bever sorted a werewolf before." The hat sounded surprised. _Oh no, I'm not going to be sorted into any house, I'll have to go home. _"Of course I can sort you. I've sorted every student so far, and I've never been wrong." _Then where do I belong?_ "Let's see, your very hard working I can see that, and smart as well. But you are also brave, yes very brave." _My friend is in Gryffindor. _"Is that so, well why didn't you mention that sooner. GRYFFINDOR!" Remus stood up and walked toward Sirius at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor table was filled with applauding students and Remus felt like he was normal.

Peter was fidgeting nervously next to James and waiting for his name to be called. He had enjoyed watching his friends being placed into houses but he was very nervous about his own sorting.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter walked up to the stool and sat on it. The hat was much bigger than he thought it was going to be and it covered his eyes and ears.

"Well, you are nervous aren't you." _How do you know that? _"I can see everything, now let's see, you're not very brave, no definitely not brave. You're not loyal either, no you would give up your friends to protect yourself. But you're not smart either, or hard-working." _Maybe I don't belong here at all. _"No I'll find a place for you how about, GRYFFINDOR!" Peter sat surprised on the stool for a moment before walking to the Gryffindor table.

James was excited to be sorted, he stood awaiting the calling of his name. "James Potter." He walked confidently toward the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "Hmm, well this may be the easiest sorting all night. GRYFFINDOR!" James walked back toward the gryffindor table and his friends.

"Sirius, you're a Gryffindor." He whispered to Sirius who was smiling and clapping with the rest of the table.

"Ya I know, Iv'e never been happier in all my life."

Dumbledore stood up in his seat after the final student had been sorted and began to speak. "This year there has been a new addition to the Hogwarts grounds, a whomping willow has been planted. If you care about your safety you will stay away from it. Enjoy the feast." At that moment large piles of food appeared on the tables.

"Great I'm starved." Sirius began to grab everything he could reach.

The four friends were shoveling food into their mouths and enjoying the delicious food. The feast was wonderful. At the end, once all the plates had been magically cleared from the table the prefects from each house began to lead the first years toward their dormitories. The Gryffindor prefects were standing at the doorway. "First years this way, let's go." The boy was tall with brown hair.

The four friends were excited to finally see their dormitories. "Where are the Gryffindor dormitories?" Sirius asked James as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"They're in Gryffindor tower. My dad says that the secret entrance is behind a portrait of a fat lady." James responded.

When they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady the prefect said the password, forti fidelique. The portrait swung open and they entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Boys dormitories are up the stairs and the right girls have the same thing but on the left." The boy prefect said this and then went over to a group of his friends and began to chat with them.

"I'm tired, maybe we should go to bed so that were ready for classes tomorrow." Remus said and the other three nodded as they walked up to their dormitory. There were four beds lined up each with a trunk next to it.

"They brought all of our stuff up!" Sirius exclaimed as he reached into his trunk and pulled out some pajamas. The four boys quickly changed and got into bed. "I can't wait to start classes tomorrow." Sirius said.

"Me neither." James replied.

Shortly after the four boys were all sound asleep and dreaming about their first day at Hogwarts.


End file.
